Helungard
Helungard is the land of the north.In the Age of Terror, Helungard used to be a volcanic land where the Daemon King gave birth to the Dragons in the blazing core of the biggest volcanoes. It is said that Enraël strongest Godspeakers called upon their power to freeze the whole land, preventing the birth of more Dragons and extinguishing every volcano, making it the ice land that it is now. The current King of Helungard is Loken DragonClaw, and its capital is IceFang. Helungard is mostly known for its fierce warriors, descendants of Arik, and to produce the best steel and weapon smiths of the realm of men. Main Cities IceFang The capital of Helungard and city of the King, IceFang is a massive town-fortress at the heart of the Northern kingdoms. It’s a city of white marble and grey rocks, wonderful but scarcely ornamented for the Helungardians are stern people. Due to their profound religious beliefs, there is a temple dedicated to each and every God in IceFang, and numerous are the pilgrims from the rest of Helungard or the other kingdoms to come and pay their respects. IceFang is nicknamed the "World Forge" for it is the city of blacksmiths where the world-renowned Helungardian steel is used to craft the best weapons of the realm. This city is a hive of activity, and people from all over the four kingdoms come to buy weapons from its forges. Nikea Nikea is a border town, one of the only three entrances to get in Helungard – the other two being in the Ice Bed in the North West and EarthFang in the North East. It is famous for its ale, said to be the best of all Enycia . Nikea is ruled by clan Frostsong. EarthFang The other border town, located at the top of the Dragon’s Spine mountain range.Its also the domain of Malek Frostsong, head of the clan Frostsong. Notable Locations Ice Bed Dragon Spine Mountains Major Clans Drangoclaw Legend says that back in the Age of Terror, Enraël killed the last dragon with the help of a brave, strong man called Arik. When it was defeated, Enraël gave Arik the forearm of the dead dragon as a keepsake of his bravery, and put him on the throne of the North. Arik then became the first DragonClaw . It is the Royal clan of Helungard. Its sigil is a black dragon claw on a white background. Its known members are : *Arik Dragonclaw *Arek Dragonclaw *Cali Dragonclaw *Krell Dragonclaw *Loken Dragonclaw *Nala Dragonclaw *Mithra Dragonclaw *Maruk Dragonclaw Mancleaver Frostsong The Clan FrostSong is the second main clan of Helungard, lording over almost all the main cities with the DragonClaws. Varek FrostSong, ancestor of the clan was like a brother to Arik DragonClaw and the first one to recognize him as King and to take his oath of fealty. Both clans have treated each other like brothers since then, and many sons and daughters of each clan are given over for marriage. The current head is Malek FrostSong, and their sigil is a frozen music note. Its known members are : *Malek Frostsong *Ogvaï Frostsong *Nala Frostsong ( now Dragonclaw ) Minor Clans Dialects Mjörd The mjörd is an old dialect , only spoken now by the barbarians of clan Mancleaver.